


The one where Derek comes back and remembers Stiles

by ElStark



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Comes Back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I'm a big fan of those aren't i, M/M, cuz that's how I roll, set sometime in S6, well. who isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: He found him. Of course, he did.It was Stiles after all, and Derek always found his way back to him.





	

He didn’t know why, he just knew that it was time.

He was ready to go back to Beacon Hills.

His time away had helped him to put himself back together, and see things in perspective.

And in all that time, if there was one thing he’d always been sure of, was that he missed something. Or _someone_ , he’d worked on himself enough to be able to admit that to himself.

He missed _him_. And right now, he just wanted to see him again.

So, Derek climbed on the pick-up – he’d come to own during his travels, and drove towards California.

*

He didn’t know what he expected, certainly not _this_.

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Who’s Stiles?”

He _was_ and he _wasn’t_ prepared to get that answer. He was, because he’d asked Liam and Malia and they had both given him the same blank look he was been given now. He wasn’t, because it’s Stiles he was talking about and Scott had just asked him who that was.

Whatever the fuck was going on, as soon as he found Stiles, he sure as hell would try to take him away from this town as soon as possible. Maybe wait until graduation, and then they were gone. As long as Stiles was on board with the plan, of course.

“Your best friend? You know?”

Scott frowned.

Derek rolled his eyes, and decided he was going to look somewhere else. Scott was of no use to him, like this.

*

One thing was Scott, and that had already worried him a lot.

A whole another, was the sheriff not remembering his son. Plus, well, the fact that Claudia was alive set off all kinds of alarms in Derek’s brain.

He’d barely kept himself from growling at the sight of _that_ – because whatever it was, _that_ wasn’t Claudia – and it must’ve showed on his face because not long after the Sheriff’s warm welcome he was being politely thrown out of their house.

It didn’t matter, Stiles wasn’t there anyway.

 _Fuck._ What if all of this meant that Stiles did something stupid, like travel back in time to save his mother and accidentally erased himself? He realised this was the sort of reasoning Stiles did, but now that he wasn’t there and the fact that Derek was the only one to remember him in all this mess… well, he couldn’t deny that for how much he rolled his eyes when Stiles was there, he’d always listened carefully to what he said, and had always thought that there was a cleverness to what he said. And, after all that they went through, time travelling didn’t seem so much of a far-fetched idea.

Except, if that was true, than there wasn’t anything that Derek could do. No, there had to be another explanation. And Derek was going to move heaven and earth, and raise hell too if needed, if it meant getting Stiles back.

Besides, there was the fact _that_ that was not Claudia Stilinski. So, he used that to reassure himself and keep looking.

*

He found him. Of course, he did.

It was Stiles after all, and Derek always found his way back to him.

“You came back.” Was the first thing Stiles said, when he saw him. “And you remembered – you found me.”

Derek shrugged, a small, sad smile on his lips. “Not easy to forget when you miss someone,”

Stiles made a small noise from the back of his throat, and not long after he was throwing his arms around Derek and burying his face in his neck. “Everyone forgot, you didn’t.”

Derek wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not everyone, and you’re not anyone.”

Stiles snorted wetly, his eyes damp when he leaned back to look at Derek’s face. “You and your stupid one-liners. I missed you.” He was smiling so wide, and he smelled happy.

Derek wanted to kiss him.

But before he could finish the thought, Stiles was burying his wet nose back in Derek’s neck, and Derek held on as tightly as he was being held on to.

And in that moment he thought that somehow, in some way, it was like coming back home.

*

When he woke up, he did so wrapped around Stiles.

Stiles hadn’t wanted to sleep alone, and Derek had only been too happy to be able to hold him in his arms for an entire night to even think of telling him no.

Derek moved, pulling his arm back form where it was wrapped around Stiles’ stomach, to lie on his back, but Stiles’ moved too, curling on himself around Derek’s arm. “Don’t leave.”

Derek made a small noise and instead of moving away, curled his body tightly around Stiles’. “I’m not. I promise.”

Stiles didn’t say anything for a while, just played with Derek’s fingers, bending them and uncurling them in his hands, in silence. “Why did you come back?”

“I missed you.”

“Are you going to stay?”

“As long as you’re here, and as long you want me to, yes.”

Stiles turned in his arms, to face him. “I still have to graduate.”

“I know.” Derek took a deep breath. “I thought, we could go somewhere else, after, if you want. Somewhere _normal_.”

Stiles threw a leg over Derek’s, his lips stretching into a small, tired smile. “Yeah, like where?”

Derek shrugged. “Anywhere you ever wanted to go.”

Stiles hummed, closing his eyes and smiling wider. “Yeah, I could think of a couple of places.”

“Then, we’ll go.” Derek told him.

Stiles’ smile faltered, he opened his eyes, and finding Derek already looking back at him, looked away. He paused, then, “what- you and I… what are we now?”

“Anything you want us to be.” Derek whispered, trying not to stare at Stiles’ lips for too long.

“Derek.”

“Mhm?”

“You’re staring at my lips.”

“They’re nice lips.” They were, especially then, when they stretched into a smile.

“Then, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

“I’d be happy with an oral one…”

Derek kissed the laugh right out of him, and it was possibly the best first kiss they could ever have, in his biased opinion.

“You’re softer.” Stiles sighed with a smile, when they broke off the kiss, scratching lightly on Derek’s stubble with the tip of his fingers. “Happier, it looks good on you. Leaving was the best choice you ever made.”

Derek nuzzled the hand scratching his beard, and kissed his palm. “We’ll leave together, next time.”

Stiles smiled brightly, “Yes. Yes, we will.”

*

And they did.

They left Beacon Hills behind, and lived a pretty happy life.

The supernatural never did leave them alone, but it was okay.

They were together now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://atticuos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
